Battle of the Bands
by BlueMoon Goddess
Summary: It's time for the annual battle of the bands competition and it's time to let the bands rock'n' roll, the drama, and the romance to start flying. PERMANENT HIATUS.
1. The contest

BlueMoon Goddess: Hello my fellow readers! I'm here with another brand new story that I made up with my genius mind, now I know there are other stories like this already on but mine is really different and very humorous that you will laugh your ass off…ok maybe not that funny, but still quite funny. Anyway let's get this story started for Battle of the Bands!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters from Inuyasha.

Chapter 1: The contest

It was a beautiful spring day in the month of May (A/N: Hey I made a rhyme yeeaahh!)

While Kagome and her friends Sango, Rin, and Ayame were chilling in their living watching TV and just talking until Kagome saw a commercial on TV.

"Hey you guys listen to this." Kagome said to her friends, as she turned up the volume to the screen as they came and sat closer to the TV.

'It's that time of the year everyone for the annual Battle of the Bands competition that's sponsored in down town Tokyo where bands all over Tokyo compete for a chance to win 1 million yen to donate to the charity of their choice. So come on down and watch as bands compete against each other in an all time flying rocking and rolling time.'

"Alright another competition to attend to, that's great, since we won at least five of them." Kagome said, turning off the TV. It was true Kagome and her friends were a band, in fact they were one of the hottest girl bands in Tokyo. They were called Angelz Fantasy, which consists of Kagome as the lead singer, Rin the drummer, Sango who plays the bass guitar, and Ayame who played the guitar also. Together they were called Angelz Fantasy.

"Yeah hopefully there will be better competition. Last year wasn't all that good…in fact some of them didn't even play to the beat of what they were playing along to. I know I would be mad if I invested a lot of money on them." Ayame said, sitting across from Kagome on the other side of the couch.

"I can tell that this one's going to be a blast!" Rin said, as she shifted in her place on the couch to get comfortable.

"Your probably right Rin, besides we won almost every battle of the bands competition they had…well we won 19 of them. Anyway, I'm sure we can win again, right girls?" Sango said, with a confident smile on her face.

"YEAH!" The girls shouted with enthusiasm.

"Why don't we start practicing now since we only have five days left before the contest starts?" Ayame said.

"Great idea Ayame, let's start now…to the studio!" Kagome said, as she led her band members and friends to their studio to practice.

Meanwhile on the other side of Tokyo, a silver-haired golden-eyed demon was sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV and eating a bowl of those instant noodles, when he also saw the same commercial.

"Huh? Hey guys get your asses in here now!" Inuyasha yelled, to the rest of the people in the large vast house. It wasn't long until Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Koga came to the living room and gathered around where Inuyasha was wondering what he called them all in there for.

"What the hell did you call us in for mutt?" Koga said, angrily to Inuyasha who was fuming by Koga's remark to him.

"Shut up you scrawny wolf! I called you out to check out this commercial ." Inuyasha said, pointing to the TV screen as the commercial came on.

'It's that time of the year everyone for the annul Battle of the Bands competition that's sponsored in down town Tokyo where bands all over Tokyo compete for a chance to win 1 million yen to donate to the charity of their choice. So come on down and watch as bands compete against each other in an all time flying rocking and rolling time.'

"Is that all? You mean you dragged all of us out here just to see this dumb commercial?" Sesshomaru said, looking quite mad that his little brother pulled him out of something he was doing important.

"Yeah."

"You idiot the rest of us already saw that commercial at least 20 minutes ago."

"I didn't see it." Koga said, turning his head to Sesshomaru.

"Well know one really cares what you think Koga…the point is that since you are the leader of this band Inuyasha, you should be more aware about competitions and such going on in town or outside of the state."

"Grrr…well how the hell was I supposed to know, I don't pay attention to what the fuck you guys watch or do. What do I look like, a fucking babysitter to you!" Inuyasha growled back at his older brother.

Sesshomaru arched a brow, "Do you really want us to answer that?"

Inuyasha frowned, crossing his arms, waiting patiently, "Uh, yeah!"

All three band members looked at him, as though he was dumb. Well actually he kinda is dumb and when you think about it.

Inuyasha frowned, as much as he didn't want to admit it, Sesshomaru was right, he was the leader of the band. In fact, his band was number 2 on the 10 most hottest bands in Tokyo. They were called Demon's Seed, which consisted of Inuyasha as the leader and vocalist, his older brother Sesshomaru was the drummer, his best friend Miroku played the guitar, and Koga who he didn't like that much…but was an okay friend played the bass guitar. And together they were Demon's Seed.

"Alright you guys, enough fighting like a bunch of little kids and let's discuss on if were going to enter this thing or not." Miroku said, ending the little argument between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Miroku's right…so are we going to enter or not?"

"That's a dumb ass question Koga of course were going to enter." Inuyasha said confidently, looking at his friends sitting and standing by him.

"Besides, the fans would be crushed if we didn't attend this year."

"Especially the lovely ladies you can't forget them."

"Of course we can't Miroku, you dated like almost half of the girls from last year."

"Hey, I can't help it that the girls want me." Miroku said, giving off a dashing smile.

"Oh brother." Everyone except Miroku said, giving off a deep sigh.

"Anyway, enough of this little talkative junk, why don't we start practicing now? Besides, we got a lot of rehearsing to do in five days, plus we won at least what 10 of them so it shouldn't be that hard right guys?" Inuyasha said, voice full of encouragement and enthusiasm.

"RIGHT!" The guys shouted with motivation and ambition in their voices.

"Alright so let's start!" Inuyasha said, as he and the guys went straight to their studio to practice.

BlueMoon Goddess: Well that's the end of chapter one, I hope you all liked it cause the next chapter is going to be even better. So please R&R a lot so I can update the next chapter, until then see ya soon.


	2. Practice, practice, practice

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters.

Chapter 2: Practice, practice, practice.

There were only two days left and Angelz Fantasy was practicing all night and all day trying there hardest to do their best.

"Alright girls I think we deserve a 10 minute break." Kagome said, opening her water bottle as her friends put down their instruments and took their break.

"How do you think we fare so far Kagome?"

"Well….I think if we've been practicing since we heard the contest and which was three days ago. Other than that Rin, I think were ready…no I KNOW were ready, we were always ready before."

"But Kagome don't you feel that we should at least do five more songs?" Sango asked Kagome questionably, while wiping the sweat from her face with her towel.

"Five more songs!" Ayame said, looking at her friend like she lost her mind

"Sango we've been practicing for three days straight, and it's been nothing but practice, practice, practice. Were all very tired, plus they only let us play at least seven or nine songs."

"Ayame I know that but I was just trying to make sure that we were ready. What if the competition this year is better? We might even be kicked of in the final round."

"No way in the seven reigns of hell that's going to happen. Every band that's been attending this gig has sucked like shit. Hell my own little sister could have beat them last year and she's only 10 years old." Ayame said, giggling a little from the thought of last year.

"Your probably right Ayame."

"Okay guys now that that's over, with let's decide on which songs to use in the competition. Remember we need at least eight." Kagome said, as she got out a piece of paper and pen to write the name of the songs they were going to use.

"Well how about we use that won us last year?" Sango said, suggesting.

"You mean that you wrote Sango, it was called Bathwater right?"

"Yeah that one! I think they really liked it last year, plus we only used that song once."

"Okay that can be the first song we play. What about #2." Kagome said, writing the song down.

"Ummm…I know what about the one I wrote Kagome." Ayame said, looking really anxious.

"Which song did you write Ayame? You wrote at least three remember." Kagome said, looking at Ayame questionably.

"You know the one about that boy I dated last month and I wrote about him and me."

"Oh you mean Skater boy yeah that one was good we could use that song as number two."

"Okay I think we should get back to practice…. besides I just came up with a good song we could use as song #3." Kagome said, getting up and getting back to her spot near the microphone.

"Really? Well let's hear it then Kag." Rin said, getting back to her drums.

"Here are the music sheets for the song. Just follow along the sheets and you'll be fine." Kagome said, handing here friends copies of the music sheet then getting back to her place in the front.

"Okay ready girls?"

"READY KAGOME!" The girls yelled, as the started to play their instruments and following the music sheet Kagome gave them. As they played to the sheet Kagome started to sing.

"Oh oh ohhh ohhh ohhhhh ohhhh oh oh

seems like just yesterday you were a

part of me I used to stand so tall

I used to be so strong your arms around me tight

Everything it felt so right unbreakable like nothing could go wrong

Now I can't breathe no I can't sleep I'm barely hanging on

Here I am once again I'm torn into pieces can't deny it can't pretend

Just thought you were the one broken up deep inside but you won't

Get to see the tears I cry behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything opened up and let you in you made me feel alright

For once in my life now all that's left of me is what

I pretend to be so together but so broken up inside

Cause I can't breathe no I can't sleep I'm barely hanging on

Here I am once again I'm torn into pieces can't deny it can't pretend just

Thought you were the one broken up deep inside but you won't

get to see the tears I cry behind these hazels eyes

swallow me then spit me out for hating you, I blame myself just

seeing you it kills me now no I don't cry on the outside anymore (anymore)

Here I am once again I'm torn into pieces can't deny it can't pretend

Just thought you were the one broken up deep inside but you won't

Get to see the tears I cry behind these hazel eyes

Here I am once again I'm torn into pieces can't deny it can't pretend

Just thought you were the one broken up deep inside but you won't

Get to see the tears I cry behind these hazel eyes"

As Kagome stopped singing she turned around to see if her friends liked it or not.

"So…. what do ya think, you guys like it?"

"This song is great Kagome." Rin said, with a sweet childish smile on her face.

"Yeah Kagome this song would be great for song number 3." Sango said, also smiling at Kagome.

"Alright that's great because I really, really like this song."

"Yeah me too."

"Okay the contest is in two more days so we gotta figure out 4 more songs to use. So let's get back to work."

On the other side of Tokyo Inuyasha's band was having a more difficult time deciding which songs to use for the competition. Also they were getting very tired, they've been practicing since 12:00 o'clock, and it's now 8:45.

"Inuyasha can we please take a break we've been practicing for eight hours straight. Besides…I need to go to the bathroom."

"Fine we'll take a 15 minute break alright." Inuyasha said, getting annoyed and watched as Koga put down his guitar and ran to the bathroom.

"Alright…. until wolf-boy gets back what songs should we use for the competition? We need at least seven to eight."

"Well…I just wrote a new song yesterday, I called it Stacy's Mom." Miroku said, looking at Inuyasha really delighted.

"Miroku isn't that the name of that girl you dated nine months ago?" Sesshomaru asked, questionably.

"Yes it was."

"Man that's sick! Why the fuck would you write about your ex-girlfriends mom?" Inuyasha said, looking at him like he had really lost it.

"Hey Stacy's mom had it going on."

"That's just sick…anyway where not using that song."

"Fine then mister know-it-all what songs should we use?"

"Easy, first I was thinking we use the song we used two years ago."

"You mean This Love?"

"Yeah that one…then we can use the one I just wrote last week."

"You wrote a song last week Inuyasha?" Miroku said, looking at him shocked that he wrote a song.

"Hey! I can write a song, I wrote songs that won us plenty of competitions and that have won Grammies from music awards too." Inuyasha said, proudly knowing that he was right. In fact Inuyasha did have a talent besides singing, he could write songs also.

"In fact we can play the song right now as soon as wolf-boy gets back from the bathroom." Inuyasha said, and just on cue Koga came back into the room with a content look on his face from finally going to the bathroom.

"Damn Koga what the hell took ya so long?"

"Shut up mutt! You would be taking forever too if you had to hold it in for eight hours straight." Koga said, toward Inuyasha emitting a low growl in his voice.

"Well anyway while you were doing your thing in the bathroom. We decided on some songs to use doing the competition, and as soon as your ready were going to play a song I wrote last week."

"But our break's not over yet Inuyasha."

"Well since Koga over here spent at least 5 minutes in the bathroom I think we could continue. Now come on get back in your places so we can finish and go to bed." Inuyasha said, to the group as they got back in their positions.

"So Inuyasha what song are we gong to practice now?"

"Like I said before Koga were practicing a song I wrote last week, man don't you ever listen. Anyway here is the sheet music for the song." Inuyasha said, passing the sheet's to the rest of them.

"Okay you guys ready?" Inuyasha asked, turning around.

"HELL YEAH!" The guys said, as they started to play their instruments and following the sheet music as Inuyasha started to sing.

"So if you're lonely

you know I'm here

waiting for you

I'm just a cross-hair

Just a shot away from you

If you leave here

You leave me broken

Shattered I lie

We're just a cross-hair

Just a shotthen we can die.. IIIIIIIIIII

I know that I won't be leaving here

With you………

I say don't you know

You say don't you know

I say…take me out

I say don't you show

Don't move time is slow

I say…. take me out

I say don't you know

You say don't you know

I say…take me out

If I move this could die

If eyes move this could die

I want you…to take me out

I know I won't be leaving here

With you

I know I won't be leaving here

I know I won't be leaving here

With you

I know I won't be leaving here

With you

I say don't you know

You say don't you know

I say…take me out

If I wait this could die

If I wane this could die

I want you …to take me out

If I move this could die

If eyes move this could die

Come onnnnnn

Take me out

I know I won't be leaving here

With you

I know I won't be leaving here

I know I won't be leaving here

With you

I know I won't be leaving here

With you

As the band stopped Inuyasha turned around to look at his members.

"Well come on tell me, I know it was good right?"

"Wow Inuyasha for once I'm impressed of you little brother."

"Yeah that was pretty rocking! We should definitely use this song in the competition."

"For a mutt like you I'm happy you came up with a good song to use."

"Ummmm…thanks I guess. Any way let's get some sleep we already practiced enough for a whole concert, so we'll just sleep in tomorrow until 8:30 then practice some more okay guys."

"Yeah that sounds good, after all this practicing I could really use some sleep." Koga said, getting up stretching and yawning as he walked out of the studio and to his room to sleep.

"Night guys." Inuyasha said, to Miroku and Sesshomaru as he walked to his room.

"Night Inuyasha." Miroku and Sesshomaru said, as they each went into there rooms to sleep.

BlueMoon Goddess: Well that's the end of chapter two. The songs used in this chapter were 'Behind these Hazel Eyes' by Kelly Clarkson, and 'Take Me Out' by Franz Ferdinand. Well I hope you guys liked it and please R&R because I won't update chapter 3 unless I get five or more reviews.


	3. Let the bands begin

BlueMoon Goddess: Hello everyone, I'm finally back with a new chappie, yay! Anyway I so since school started I haven't had the time to write anymore stories or even update them, but I'll try and have new chapters and maybe even new stories up every two weeks or more. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters.

Chapter 3: Let the bands begin

It was finally here, the day of the competition and everyone was so excited that they were staying at the Grand Suites Hotel across from the concert hall were they would be playing at later on that day. Every band in Tokyo was there and the best part was that every band got their own luxury room with a mini bar and fancy stuff for rock stars. Kagome and her band members went into their room and gasped at how big and beautiful it is.

"Wow this room is so pretty!" Rin said, as she flopped on one of the beds in the room.

"Yes it sure is beautiful. Hell it's better than the rooms were we used to stay in during the competitions." Kagome said, putting her stuff down next to one of the beds.

"Okay how about Rin and Ayame stay in the next room. While Sango and I stay in this one."

"That's fine by me." Ayame said, putting her stuff in the next room with Rin following after her.

"This competition is going to be the best ever Kagome." Sango said, sitting on one of the beds.

"Yeah your right Sango I can tell this one's going to be great."

On the same floor as Kagome and her band, Inuyasha and his band already got settled into their rooms and decided who was staying in what room. Now all they were doing was relaxing and discussing what songs to sing for the first round of the competition.

"So what song should we do for the first round of the competition?" Inuyasha said, sitting on the edge of one of the beds.

"I say we sing that song I wrote." Miroku said, sitting on a chair beside a table near the window.

"For the last time Miroku were not singing Stacy's Mom."

"Oh come on it will be a great song to sing. Besides you never listened to the song, so how can you say it's not good."

"I don't need to listen to the song to know that it's going to be perverted. It probably is perverted knowing you."

"Man you never sing any of the songs that I write." Miroku said, sadly in the chair.

"That's because the songs you write are perverted and deal with past girlfriends you had." Inuyasha said, sternly at Miroku. "And speaking of girlfriends, how's yours Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said, looking at his brother who was sitting in a chair next to Miroku.

"Huh, how the hell do you know I have a girlfriend?" Sesshomaru asked, questionably.

"Let's just say a little birdie told me and heard you talking to her at four o'clock in the morning a few days ago." Inuyasha said, smirking a bit.

"Now that I think of it you were talking to someone on the phone a few nights ago." Koga said.

"Well are you going to tell us about her or what?" Inuyasha asked.

Back to where Angelz Fantasy was, they were also on the same topic the boys were.

"Okay so we agree that Sango's song 'Since you been gone' is the first song." Kagome said.

"Yep." The other girls said, in reply.

"Okay that's good, also I decided were not going to sing that new song 'Behind these hazel eyes' for song number three." Kagome said.

"Why not Kagome? It was such a good song." Ayame said.

"Yeah why change it?" Sango said, also wondering why she wouldn't want to use her own song.

"Don't worry were still going to use that song for the competition. It's just that were not using it for song number three."

"So what song are we using?" Rin asked curiously.

"Where going to sing a song that Ayame wrote. I think it was called boyfriend or something."

"You're really going to use that song? But wait, how did you find it anyway? I wasn't really planning on letting you see it until we get our next album out." Ayame said. She hasn't really finished that song and she was hoping to use it for a new record or something.

"I found it on your dresser when I was looking for the shirt I let you borrow. And I know that you didn't finish it so I took the time and finished it for you." Ayame ran over to her and gave her a big tight hug.

"Oh Kagome you're the best, thank you so much." Ayame said, hugging her tightly.

"No problem Ayame. Now can you please let go of me, you're breaking off my air circulation." Kagome said, as she started to find it hard to breathe. Ayame let go of her quickly as Kagome took in a major supply of air and took deep big breaths.

"Ooops sorry bout that Kagome." Ayame said.

"It's okay. And speaking of boyfriends, how's you're boyfriend doing Rin?" Kagome said to Rin, who was sitting on one of the beds in the room blushing a deep shade of red.

"What you have a boyfriend?" Sango asked, surprised.

"Yes she has one, had one for a least two to three months now."

"Wow Rin I had no idea." Ayame said, surprised. "Well that does explain the phone calls I hear in your room almost every night."

"So how is he?" Kagome asked, again.

"Well…Fluffy's doing fine."

"You call him Fluffy? Oh that is so kawaii! And since we just found out about him give us some details." Ayame said.

"Yeah well he doesn't really mind with the nickname, anyway details….lets see…" Rin said, thinking of how to describe her boyfriend. "He's a demon I'll tell you that."

"He's a demon, wow that must be cool to hang out with a demon." Ayame said, dreamily.

"Ayame you're a demon too you know. A wolf demon no less." Sango stated.

"Oh yeah, I spend time around you guys that I sometimes forget."

"Anyway keep going Rin tell us more about him." Sango said, ushering Rin to continue describing her boyfriend to them.

"Well if you must know little brother, she's a human first of all." Sesshomaru started.

"Wha! A human, since when do you care that much for humans let alone date one?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hey I hang around with Miroku all the time so it's not a fact that I started to hang around them and learn more about them. And as I recall Inuyasha your mother was a human and I didn't have much of a problem with her."

"He's got a point their Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"Yeah I guess your right. Anyway continue on with your details, is she pretty?"

"She's more than pretty, she's beautiful and she has beautiful dark brown hair that reaches her mid-back and she has the most wonderful smile."

"He has long silver hair that reaches his feet, and…oh my gosh you guys he's so handsome. Now he has a little bit of a cold demeanor and doesn't show his emotions that much, but that just makes him even more attractive." Rin said, as she fell back against the pillows in a dreamy state.

"Wow you must be head over heels for this guy." Kagome said, looking at her friend who was stuck in a dreamy state.

"She must be if she's acting like this." Sango said.

"Well keep going, what else is there about him?" Ayame asked, causing Rin to go out of her dreamy like state.

"Well he has beautiful golden eyes that hold some coldness in them but soon turn soft and warm once you get to know him."

"And she has the most beautiful brown eyes that hold so much goodness in them that they could melt even the darkest of hearts. She's simple amazing." Sesshomaru said, letting out a deep sigh.

"Damn I've never seen you act like this Sesshomaru." Koga said.

"That's because he's never acted like this before." Inuyasha said. "He must really like this girl to act this strange."

"Well keep going Sesshomaru, what else is there about her?" Miroku asked.

"So Rin are we going to meet this mystery guy of yours?" Kagome asked.

"As a matter of fact yes you would. In fact he's going to be here for the competition." Rin replied.

"Really, is he a fan of ours or something?" Ayame asked.

"Not really he's actually a member of the band…."

"Well I'm sure we'll meet him sometime later, but right now we have to get to the stadium so we can get there for the beginning of the competition." Kagome said, cutting her off and standing up walking out the door with Sango, and Ayame following.

"Maybe I should have mentioned that my boyfriend is part of the band Demons Seed. Oh well, I guess they'll find out sooner or later." Rin said, to no one in particular. She got up from the bed and went to catch up with her friends.

"Also she has the same taste in music as me, and she sometimes assists at a daycare center to help watch little kids while she's not busy." Sesshomaru said.

"Speaking of busy, when are we going to meet this all so fantastic girl of yours?" Inuyasha asked.

"Actually she's going to be here for the competition."

"Really, is she going to be in the audience or something?" Koga asked.

"No actually she's in….."

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure she's one hell of a girl and we'll be happy to meet her. But for now we need to get to the stadium for the beginning of the competition, now get off your ass and lets go." Inuyasha said, going out the door along with Miroku and Koga.

"I forgot to mention that she was in the band Angelz Fantasy. Oh what the hell, they'll find out sooner or later." Sesshomaru said, to himself.

"Hey Sesshomaru, hurry the hell up and come on or we'll leave without you!" Inuyasha yelled to him, who was in the hallway.

"Alright damnit, I'm coming you son of a bitch!" Sesshomaru yelled, back following behind his brother and the rest of his band members.

All the bands got to the stadium and it was packed as every band in Tokyo was there.

"Wow it's more people then it was last time." Rin said, amazed at the amount of bands here.

"Yeah they sure did a good job in recruiting a lot of bands then they did last year." Ayame said

"Well it doesn't really matter cause in the end were going to end up winning. Right girls!"

"Right Kagome!" Sango, Ayame, and Rin said, in unison.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Angelz Fantasy." A voice said, making them turn around in disgust.

"Naraku." Kagome said, lowly in her throat. Naraku was the leader of the band Reincarnations and a few times they lost to his band. His band consisted on Kagura who played the bass guitar, Kanna the drums, and the asshole himself guitar and vocals as well.

"So what brings you here? I heard that you lost your lead singer last year." Kagome said.

"Yes that was very sad cause of that I wasn't able to enter any competitions for awhile. But luckily I found someone new while I was out."

"Oh really who was that, and don't tell us it was Kagura." Ayame said, chuckling to herself making Kagura growl low in her throat.

"Why you little bitch, if I wanted to I could probably sing but I chose not too."

"Anyway it wasn't Kagura it was someone better than her. In fact why don't you meet her." Naraku said, motioning a girl to come over to them.

"Ladies I would like you to meet Kikyo." Naraku said, as a woman came over to them making Kagome gasp in shock..

"K-K-Kikyo?" Kagome said, in shock and surprise.

"Well hello their Kagome, it's been awhile." Kikyo said, smirking at her.

"You two know each other." Rin asked, surprised.

"Yeah I know her, she went to the same music academy as I did for four years."

"And during those four years I ranked top in all my classes while you Kagome always ranked below me." Kikyo said, making her get angry.

"Well we would love to stay and chat but we must be preparing for the competition. Good luck cause you'll need it ladies." Naraku said, walking away along with his band members.

"Oooooooohhhh that ghostly bitch gets on my nerves." Kagome said, through clenched teeth.

"Kagome it's okay." Sango said, trying to calm her down.

"No it's not okay. You guys don't get it, it was like war with me and her. We were always trying to beat each other at everything. Even though we both made honor roll she always had straight A+'s while I only had A+'s and one B+. sigh She was always better than me, just once I would like to be better than her."

"But you can be better than her Kagome, just win the competition and that will show her." Sango said.

"Your right Sango, I know we can beat her and the Reincarnations if we play our best and most importantly have fun." Kagome said, putting on a big cheerful smile.

"That's the spirit Kagome." Ayame said.

"What do you say girls, are you ready to win this thing?"

"YEAH!" They yelled, in unison.

"Well let's go win this thing." Kagome said.

On the other side of the room Demons Seed were also amazed at how there were a lot of bands here too.

"Wow they actually got better bands this year. Oh well the better it would be to crush them huh guys?" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah." The rest of them said, in unison.

"Well look who it is Monten, it's Demons Seed." A voice said, behind them making them turn around.

"The Thunder Brothers." Inuyasha said. The Thunder Brothers were the only demon bands in all of Tokyo that consisted on two band members. In fact they were barely able to participate in any battle of the bands competitions since they only had two people in it.

"So what brings you here Hiten and Monten? I thought the makers of the competition said you two couldn't partake in any more contests." Inuyasha said.

"Well now were back and our adoring fans can see us again as we triumph in glory and win this competition." Hiten said.

"But how can you compete if there's only two of you? The rules say you have to have at least three to seven people in order to compete." Miroku said.

"That's where you're wrong. See while we were gone for like what two years we got ourselves a lead singer and wrote up some new songs." Hiten said.

"And just by the way who is this new lead singer of yours?" Koga asked.

"Should we let them meet the person?" Monten said, turning to face his brother.

"Might as well, they can get a first look at our new singer. Souten come here will you." Hiten called out.

"Well…where is he?" Inuyasha asked, looking around for him.

"The person's right in front of you." Hiten said.

"I don't see anyone."

"I'm down here you silver haired idiot." A voice said, below him. Inuyasha looked down and saw a child standing in front of him shocked.

"Guys meet Souten the lead singer in our band." Hiten said.

"You mean to tell me this kid is your lead singer? He's the one you got among all the other people out here." Inuyasha said.

"Hey I'm not a boy you dimwit I'm a girl." Souten said, angrily.

"Wow like I give a shit on what your gender is kid." Inuyasha snorted, at the child.

"Souten was the only person in the thunder tribe that can sing and even though she's a child she's the only one that actually knows more about rock music." Monten said.

"And speaking of kids, as I recall Inuyasha don't you guys have a kid in your band too?" Hiten asked.

"He doesn't sing in the band or anything he just helps out with our equipment and stuff."

"Well best of luck to you guys." Hiten said, walking away with Monten and Souten following.

"I was about to say the same thing to you." Inuyasha said, back to them. Once they were gone Inuyasha turned to his band members. "Can you believe he got a kid to be the lead singer?"

"They must've been very desperate to pick her if they wanted to enter so badly." Koga said.

"Or maybe she's as good as Hiten and Monten said she was." Sesshomaru said.

"Hey whose side are you on anyway?" Inuyasha said.

"I'm just merely saying that the child could be good if they picked her to sing in the lead."

"Well who cares about that? All I know is that were going to end up winning this thing in the end. Am I right guys?" Inuyasha asked.

"HELL YEAH!" They said in unison.

"Alright then let's win this shit."

"Ladies and gentlemen, bands from all over Tokyo. Welcome to the annual battle of the bands competition!" The announcer said, making the people in the stadium clap and scream. "This year we have some new bands and some old ones, and it's going to be one hell of a competition! Now lets go over the rules before we start. There are seven rounds and during each round we eliminate bands with the help of you guys at home. When you call in you punch in the number of the band you want to eliminate and we'll get them. Now that I've finished explaining the rules let the bands begin!"

BlueMoon Goddess: Well there you have it. Chapter 3 is done, I really hoped you liked it. So tell me in a review, and remember I won't update unless I get some reviews. So please R&R so I can update.


	4. Round 1 begins

BlueMoon Goddess: Hello, hello, hello! I'm here again to hit you guys off with another exciting chapter! I know it took me to long to update, but I had to do a lot of things so it took me longer to update. But now you don't have to worry, cause now I'm here! So let's get it started!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters.

Chapter 4: Round 1 begins

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, let's get this competition started!" The announcer said, with everyone in the stadium yelling and screaming like crazy. "Okay now our first band up is someone who we haven't heard from a long time. I introduce to you… THE THUNDER BROTHERS!!!!!" The thunder brothers soon made their way to the stage and stood in their positions.

" The Thunder Brothers? I thought those guys weren't able to perform since their band only had Hiten and Monten." Kagome said, from backstage watching it in her and the groups dressing room on the TV that can see what's going on stage.

"They must have found a new member to sing with them, and decided to enter this competition." Ayame said, sitting on her chair with her name on it.

"I wonder who the person is?" Rin asked, picking an outfit to wear for later. When the Thunder brothers got on stage Kagome and the rest of her band members gasped in surprised as they saw a little girl on stage.

"That's the new addition to their group?" Sango asked, in question.

"I don't believe this! They got a little kid to sing for them to be lead singer. They must have been really desperate to come back to let a little kid sing lead." Ayame said.

"Hey c'mon she might not be all that good. Besides there isn't that many good singers that age that can sing." After a while Hiten and Monten started to play their instruments and Souten started to sing.

"Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is

Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
you will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become

Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
where you are and where it's at you see  
you're making me  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your preppy clothes  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
when you've become

Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no" As soon as she finished people were cheering and screaming at them for the job they did.

"Wow that kid is good." A person from the audience said.

"Yeah I can't believe they returned with someone so talented." Another one said.

"I heard that kid's related to the Thunder Brothers."

"Who cares if the person's related or not, that kid's good!" Another person said.

"That was the Thunder Brothers ladies and gentlemen. Let's give them another round of applause!" The announcer said. Everyone in the audience clapped and cheered for them one more time as they left the stage. Back in the dressing room Kagome and the gang's eyes were wide from the excellent job they did.

"Wow that kid is good!" Ayame said, surprised.

"Yeah, it's gonna be tough if we have to go against them." Rin said. "Even I couldn't sing that good at her age."

"Hey c'mon girls, sure the kid was good but she won't be able to beat us. Right?" Kagome said. Even though she thought the kid was good, she wasn't good as them.

"Right!" All of them replied.

"I wonder when we'll be up next?" Sango asked.

"We probably won't be up until later on or until tomorrow. So we have some time to chill and watch the other people perform." Kagome said, relaxing in her chair. Just then the announcer started to talk again.

"And now for our next competition I present to you…Reincarnation!" The announcer said, as the crowd cheered and screamed as Naraku, Kikyo, Kanna, and Kagura came out and went to their positions.

"God I can't stand them." Rin said, angrily.

"Yeah I can't stand them either. Especially that bitch Kikyo." Kagome said, angrily also. As soon as Reincarnation got in their places they started up their instruments and Naraku started to sing.

"I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain." 

Naraku and Kikyo: "Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome   
And I don't feel right when you're gone away…

Naraku: You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore." As he finished that verse, Kikyo picked up and started to sing the second one.

Kikyo: The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain" After she finished that verse they both sang together.

Both: Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away………..

Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Naraku: You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore." As they finished the crowd went wild on their performance.

"That was Reincarnation, let's give them a big round of applause!" The announcer said, to the crowd as they clapped and screamed for their good job. "Alright ladies and gentlemen if I may present to you a band who we haven't seen for two years and now from there absence there back. Ladies and gentlemen I present to you…the Band of Seven!!!!!." The crowd went wild as the band of seven came out and got in their positions.

"Helllllllooooooooo Japan!!!!!!" A member of the group spoke on the mike. "I know it's been two years since we last came out with a new album and came to any competitions. But now were back after those long times and here to rock the house with some old favorites of yours and to hit you guys with some new ones! Now since it's been two years, some of you guys might not remember us so let's take a little time and reintroduce you to us. Over playing the drums we got Ginkotsu! Over playing the electric keyboard we got Sutkotsu! Playing the electric guitar we have Kyokoysu!" As each name was said the crowd went wild with excitement. "Playing the guitar and the bass guitar we got my main men Renkotsu and Mukotsu! And for vocals we got my other main man, my boy Jukotsu! And last but not least we got the other man who sings vocals, and is the leader of the whole band…me, Bankotsu!!!!" The crowd went crazy as he introduced himself to the crowd. "Now are you ready to rock!" He yelled, to the audience who went wild and started screaming like crazy. "I can't hear you!!!!" They screamed out louder getting excited waiting for them to start. "Alright then let's get started then."

"I haven't heard from them in such a long time." Kagome said, looking at the screen. The Band of Seven was one of her greatest competitions. She was happy they came back since they have been gone for such a long time.

"I wonder what new songs they got for us?" Rin asked.

"Well we'll see as soon as they start." The band picked up their instruments and started to play the song they wanted to play starting off with Bankotsu.

"Hahahahahaaaaa! Then followed up by Jukotsu

Feel good

Feel good

Feel good

Feel good

Feel good

Feel good

Feel good

Feel good

Feel good

City's breaking down on a camel's back.  
They just have to go 'cause they don't know wack  
So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see   
You wont get out the county, 'cos you're damn ass free  
You've got a new horizon It's ephemeral style.  
A melancholy town where we never smile.  
And all I wanna hear is the message beep.  
My dreams, they've got to kiss, because I dont get sleep, no.. 

Windmill, Windmill for the land.  
Turn forever hand in hand  
Take it all in on your stride  
It is ticking, falling down  
Love forever love is free  
Let's turn forever you and me   
Windmill, windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?" 

Bankotsu: Laughing gas these hazmats, fast cats,  
Lining them up-a like ass cracks,  
Ladies, homies, at the track  
its my chocolate attack.  
Shit, I'm stepping in the heart of this here   
Care bear bumping in the heart of this here  
watch me as I gravitate  
hahahahahahaa.  
Yo, we gonna go ghost town,  
this motown,  
with yo sound  
you're in the place  
you gonna bite the dust  
Cant fight with us  
With yo sound  
you kill the INC.  
so dont stop, get it, get it  
until you're Jet Ahead.   
Yo, watch the way I navigate  
hahahahaha!"

Jukotsu: Feel good

Feel good

Feel good

Feel good

Windmill, Windmill for the land.  
Turn forever hand in hand  
Take it all in on your stride  
It is ticking, falling down  
Love forever love is free  
Let's turn forever you and me  
Windmill, windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?

Bankotsu: Dont stop, get it, get it  
we are your captains in it  
steady,  
watch me navigate,  
ahahahahahhaa.  
Dont stop, get it, get it  
we are your captains in it  
steady, watch me navigate

Hahahaha!"

Jukotsu: Feel good

Feel good

Feel good

Feel good….." As they finished the song the crowd went crazy from the song they finished. It was just crazy.

"Lets' give them another hand ladies and gentlemen, the Band of Seven!!!!!!!!" As they went off the stage, the crowd was going mad from their performance. Back in the dressing room the girls weren't really all that surprise that they did good. In fact they were a bit worried, even Kagome was a little worried.

"Wow they were good." Sango said, mouth open in surprise.

"Yeah they were. I bet you guys that they are already in the next round." Kagome said.

"I agree with you on that one. It's going to be hard to beat them if they make it to the final four." Rin said. Just then a knock sounded on their door.

"Yeah?" Ayame called out, to the person who was on the other side.

"You ladies are up next so you should get ready." The lady said, as she left closing the door.

"Well." Kagome said, standing up. "All's we can do is play our best and pray we get into the next round. Although we all know we'll make it."

"Yeah." The girls said, in unison.

"Alright then…let's go and rock the house!" Kagome said, leading the group out of the dressing room and near the exit way to the stage.

"All right now ladies and gentlemen…may I present to you a group of girls that are simply angels that dropped out of heaven. May I present to you Angelz Fantasy!!!!!" The girls got out on the stage and went to their places. Also back stage Inuyasha and his band were back in their dressing room also relaxing until they went on.

"Hey there she is." Sesshomaru said, pointing to the screen in their room.

"There is who Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked him.

"The girl I'm going out with, playing the drums." He pointed to Rin on the drums. When Inuyasha looked at the screen his eyes went wide when he saw who was standing in front of the microphone.

'K-Kagome?' He thought to himself. 'No it can't be…I had no idea she was the lead singer in Angelz Fantasy.'

"Wow Sesshomaru she's pretty, but not as pretty as the girl on the guitar." Koga said, looking at Ayame. "She's one pretty little wolf if I do say so myself. Finest female wolf I've ever seen."

"Hey Inuyasha isn't that Kagome in the lead?" Miroku asked his friend, who was just staring at the screen in shock.

"Yeah it is…" Inuyasha said.

"You mean that girl who you chea…"

"Shut it wolf! Besides it wasn't like that." Inuyasha said, cutting him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Well excuse me. Anyway let's see what song they'll do." Koga said, not angry anymore. As Angelz Fantasy was in their places with instruments in hand. Kagome started to sing as soon as the music started.

"You can dress me up in diamonds  
You can dress me up in dirt  
You can throw me like a line-man  
I like it better when it hurts

Oh, I have waited here for you  
I have waited

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

You can meet me on an aero-plane  
Or in the back of the bus  
You can throw me like a boomerang  
I'll come back and beat you up

Oh, I have waited here for you  
Dont, keep me waiting

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

I feel safe with you  
I can be myself tonight  
It's alright, with you  
Cuz you hold, my secrets tight   
You do, You do

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
When I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la." When she finished her song the crowd cheered and screamed from her performance. Back stage Inuyasha was struck with amazement as they finished they're song. She really did a good job and she still sang beautifully since the last time he saw her. She was always writing songs and saying that one day she'll be a star and now look at her. She's the lead singer of her own band. Not that she was the only one who had their own band too. For after collage he went out and organized his own band.

"Whoa…those girls were awesome." Koga said. "Especially that Kagome girl, she could really sing."

"Yeah she got better over the years." Inuyasha said, looking at her as they went off the stage.

"Lets' hear it for Angelz Fantasy!!!!!!" The announcer said, as the crowd cheered again. Then at their dressing room a lady peeked her head inside.

"Demon's Seed you guys are up next." The lady said, then left.

"Well guys let's go and kick some ass." Inuyasha said, proudly forgetting about Kagome that second.

"Yeah!" The group yelled, as they went out of the dressing room. Angelz Fantasy came back to their dressing room, piped up and happy about their performance.

"That was just to good." Kagome said, plopping down in a chair. "You all did so well."

"Thanks Kagome, I hope we make it to the next round." Rin said, nervously.

"I'm sure we will Rin. I mean other then the Band of Seven we'll defiantly make it onto the next round of the competition." Ayame said.

"I wonder what band is going on next?"

"Why don't you turn on the screen and see Sango." Kagome said, to her. Sango got up and turned on the screen seeing the announcer guy on there.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen now we have our last band for round one. And now may I present to you the seeds of hell, the demons of the world. I give you Demons Seed!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha and the gang then got on the stage and into their places.

"Hey there's Sesshomaru." Rin said, pointing to the screen in her boyfriends direction.

"Where?" Ayame asked.

"The one playing on the guitar with the long sliver hair."

"Wow he's…"Kagome stopped in her tracks to who she saw in the lead. 'Inu..Inuyasha.' She hasn't seen Inuyasha since the day he…well let's just say it was so bad she hates to even think it. And believe me…it was a day she would never forget too.

"Hey Kagome isn't that Inuyasha?" Sango asked, her looking at the screen closer at Inuyasha.

"Yeah it is. Wow…I haven't seen him since…forever." Kagome said, still looking at Inuyasha.

"Was there some kind of thing you guys had with each other?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, her and Inuyasha used to date in collage until…."

"Sango I rather not talk about it now if you don't mind." Kagome said, a bit sadly.

"I'm sorry Kagome I didn't know." Rin apologized to a sad looking Kagome.

"It's okay."

"Hmmm…that guy holding the bass guitar looks kind of cute. And he's a wolf demon too, ooohhh he's too fine." Ayame said, looking at Koga with interest.

"Well let's see what song their going to sing." Rin said. Demon Seed got their instruments and started to play. When the music started and the instruments started to play, Inuyasha started singing.

"Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends

like my fathers come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when september ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when september ends

summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends

ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when september ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when september ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends

like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when september ends  
wake me up when september ends  
wake me up when september ends." As he finished, the crowd was cheering and screaming for them. Hey what could you expect they were that good.

"That was Demons Seed!!!!!!!!!!" The crowd screamed as they went crazy for them as they left the stage and back to their dressing room. "Alright ladies and gentlemen that was end of round one, and now it's time to make your votes for the band that you liked. Now your votes will determine if they stay or go. So make your votes count and stay tuned for round two!" The announcer said.

BlueMoon Goddess: Well that was round 1, think round 2 will be better? You gotta review me a lot to find out, so please send me lots of reviews to see what happens next.


	5. Round 2, and nothing new

BlueMoon Goddess: Hello, hello, hello! I'm back and feeling pretty good! Now here's the chapter you all have been waiting for!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 5: Round two, and nothing new

"The judges have tallied up the votes and have come to a decision. We have decided to let…Immortal Beings out of the competition, sorry guys but you guys are out." The announcer said a band left the stage angry as hell. "Everyone else congratulations on making it on to the next round!" Angelz Fantasy all gave a big sigh of relief as the found out that they weren't eliminated.

"Whoa! I thought that we were a goners at first." Rin said.

"Well thank goodness that were still in this thing. Now I think we should relax a bit before we go on next again." Kagome said sitting in a chair near a big mirror applying make-up.

"Yeah I know that after that one song my hands hurt a bit from playing." Sango said lying down on the couch. On the other side Demons Seed was also relieved that they were still in the competition also.

"I'm glad we made it too the next round." Miroku said taking a sip of water.

"Of course we would be in the next round. What you thought we were going to lose or something?" Inuyasha asked him.

"No…well…you know the Band of Seven was really good. Especially since they've been gone for two years."

"Miroku's got a point Inuyasha. They did come back better then the last time we heard from them. And you can't forget the Thunder Brothers, since they got Souten they got better." Koga said on the couch lying upside down.

"Only because if her. If it wasn't for her they wouldn't be in the next round, let along this whole competition." Inuyasha said. "Anyway it doesn't matter because we're going to win in the end."

"For once I agree with you little brother." Sesshomaru said looking at the screen. "I wonder who's going next?"

"Well find out in a few minutes I guess."

"All right ladies and gentlemen it's round 2 and we're ready to rumble!!!!!!" The announcer said as the crowd went wild. "Now up for the beginning of the second round we'll have the Band of Seven!!!!!" The announcer said as the band of seven came out onto the stage and in their places. When they started playing the group began to sing.

All: All alone  
Ginkotsu: All alone

All: All alone

Jukotsu: All alone

All: All alone

Ginkotsu: All alone

All: All alone

Jukotsu: All alone

All: All alone

Ginkotsu: All alone

All: All alone

Jukotsu: All alone

All: All alone

Ginkotsu: All alone

All: All alone

Jukotsu: All alone

All: All alone

Ginkotsu: All alone

All: All alone

Jukotsu: All alone

All: All alone

Ginkotsu: All alone

All: All alone

Jukotsu: All alone

Bankotsu: The beat's got soul  
Deuteronomy

Snatch a piece of my wondering  
This did fall like under in  
Skid em with two lights  
Skid em with boot light  
Flamers too light  
Where's the waitress  
Can't take this really can't finish this  
These airs and all these graces  
It's my mistake I'll make it  
J'd up to the boom now make it  
Bounce wiggle bounce wiggle shaking all them things out  
Chemical cutthroats 'bout to blow the brain out  
Cut to the brain  
This ain't no game  
I'll show no shame  
I'll birth this bane  
I'll twist the game  
I'll twist the game  
I'll push this plane  
It's plain as day  
Known to what these sayers say  
Known to what these doers do  
It's you and who and you know where  
We's about to take it there  
We's about to make it clear  
We're happy on we lonesome  
The lone drum the beat hot  
From start to finish  
Ten spoons of spinach  
The soul and the spillage  
The cup that runneth over  
We turn up the 'oh God'"

All: All alone  
Ginkotsu: All alone

All: All alone

Jukotsu: All alone

All: All alone

Ginkotsu: All alone

All: All alone

Jukotsu: All alone

All: All alone

Ginkotsu: All alone

All: All alone

Jukotsu: All alone

Jukotsu: Close your eyes and see  
When there ain't no light  
All you'll ever be  
Come and save the night  
Coz I don't leave  
When the morning comes it doesn't  
Seem to say an awful lot to me...

All: All alone

Ginkotsu: All alone

All: All alone

Jukotsu: All alone

All: All alone

Ginkotsu: All alone

All: All alone

Jukotsu: All alone

All: All alone

Renkotsu: All alone

All: All alone

Jukotsu: All alone…..

When they finished the crowd went wild as they finished with another great song.

"Give it up for the Band of Seven everyone!!!!!!!!" The announcer said as they left the stage and to the back. "All right ladies at gentlemen our next band is Reincarnation!!! Give it up for them everybody." As Reincarnation took the stage they got into their places and started to play the music and Kikyo stated singing.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home"

Naraku: Wake me up  
Kikyo: Wake me up inside  
Naraku: I can't wake up  
Kikyo: Wake me up inside  
Naraku: Save me  
Kikyo: call my name and save me from the dark  
Naraku: Wake me up  
Kikyo: bid my blood to run  
Naraku: I can't wake up  
Kikyo: before I come undone  
Naraku: Save me  
Kikyo: save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

Naraku: Wake me up  
Kikyo: Wake me up inside  
Naraku: I can't wake up  
Kikyo: Wake me up inside  
Naraku: Save me  
Kikyo: call my name and save me from the dark  
Naraku: Wake me up  
Kikyo: bid my blood to run  
Naraku: I can't wake up  
Kikyo: before I come undone  
Naraku: Save me  
Kikyo: save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life

Naraku: I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside

Kikyo: Bring me to life  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

Naraku: All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

Kikyo: I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Naraku: got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul

Kikyo: don't let me die here

Naraku: there must be something more

Kikyo: bring me to life

Naraku: Wake me up  
Kikyo: Wake me up inside  
Naraku: I can't wake up  
Kikyo: Wake me up inside  
Naraku: Save me  
Kikyo: call my name and save me from the dark  
Naraku: Wake me up  
Kikyo: bid my blood to run  
Naraku: I can't wake up  
Kikyo: before I come undone  
Naraku: Save me  
Kikyo: save me from the nothing I've become

Kikyo: Bring me to life  
Naraku: I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside   
Kikyo: Bring me to liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiifffffffffffffffffffffeeeeeeeeeeeeee…..

"That was Reincarnation ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer said as they left the stage without the crowd screaming like crazy. "Okay for our next band is a group of gifted bunch of feisty panther demons. May I present to you…Pantherz!!!!" Then four panther demons came out and got in their places. As they started playing the one with the red hair started singing.

"Everybody's talking

But they don't say a thing

They look at me with sad eyes

But I don't want the sympathy

Its cool you didn't want me

Sometimes you can't go back

But why'd you have to go and make a mess like that

Well I just have to say

Before I let go

Have you ever been low?

Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?

When the truth came out

Were you the last to know?

Were you left out in the cold?

What you did was low

No I don't need your number

There's nothing left to say

Except I never thought it'd hurt this much to be saved

My friends are outside waiting

I've gotta go

Have you ever been low?

Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?

When the truth came out

Were you the last to know?

Were you left out in the cold?

What you did was low

What you did was low (low)

What you did was low (low)

What you did was low (low)

I walk out of this darkness

With no sense of regret

And I go with a clear conscience

We both know that you can't say that

Here's to show

For all the time I loved you so…

So...

Have you ever been low?

Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?

When the truth came out

Were you the last to know?

Were you left out in the cold?

What you did was low

Have you ever been low?

Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?

When the truth came out

Were you the last to know?

Were you left out in the cold?

What you did was low

Have you ever been low?

Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?

Cuz what you did was low." As they finished their song the crowd clapped and cheered for them as they walked off the stage.

"That was Pantherz ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer said. "Our next band is the one and only Angelz Fantasy!" The crowd cheered and screamed as Angelz Fantasy came out and onto the stage getting into their places. Once they started playing, Kagome started singing.

"You and your museum of lovers

The precious collection you've housed in your covers

My simpleness threatened by my own admission

And the bags are much too heavy

In my insecure condition

My pregnant mind is fat full with envy again

But I still love to wash in your old bathwater

Love to think that you couldn't love another

I can't help it...you're my kind of man

Wanted and adored by attractive women

Bountiful selection at your discretion

I know I'm diving into my own destruction

So why do we choose the boys that are naughty?

I don't fit in so why do you want me?

And I know I can't tame you...but I just keep trying

'Cause I love to wash in your old bathwater

Love to think that you couldn't love another

I'm on your list with all your other women

But I still love to wash in your old bathwater

You make me feel like I couldn't love another

I can't help it...you're my kind of man

Woooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh

doooooooooooooodddddooooooooooooo

Why do the good girls always want the bad boys?

So I pacify problems with kisses and cuddles

Diligently doubtful through all kinds of trouble

Then I find myself choking on all my contradictions

'Cause I still love to wash in your old bathwater

Love to think that you couldn't love another

Share a toothbrush...you're my kind of man

I still love to wash in your old bathwater

Make me feel like I couldn't love another

I can't help it...you're my kind of man

Wwwwwwwwwooooooooo

Doooooooooooo

Dododoooo

Doooo

No I can't help myself

I can't help myself

I still love to wash in your old bathwater

Ooooooooo….oooooooooooo….." When the song ended the crowd was going crazy with that song. It was most people's favorite song after all.

"What a wonderful song they did didn't they? That is one of my personal favorite songs they sung over the years." The announcer said as they left the stage and to there dressing room. "And now let's give a big warm of applause for Demons Seed!!!!" As they came out they got in their places and started to play and Inuyasha started to sing.

"I was so high I did not recognize  
The fire burning in her eyes  
The chaos that controlled my mind  
Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane  
Never to return again  
But always in my heart….OH

This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore

I tried my best to feed her appetite  
Keep her coming every night  
So hard to keep her satisfied…OH  
Kept playing love like it was just a game  
Pretending to feel the same  
Then turn around and leave again…but ohoh

This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore

I'll fix these broken things  
Repair your broken wings  
And make sure everything's alright  
My pressure on your hips  
Sinking my fingertips  
Into every inch of you  
Cause I know that's what you want me to do

This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore

This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And my heart is breaking in front of me  
She said Goodbye too many times before

This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore.…"

"Give it up for Demons Seed!!!!!!!" The announcer said as the group left the stage with the crowd going wild from the song. "Okay our next band is the ultimate Thunder Brothers!!!!!!!" They came out and then got in their places and started to play their instruments, and Souten started to sing.

"I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain  
You say I've been driving you crazy  
and its keeping you away  
So just give me one good reason  
Tell me why I should stay  
'Cause I dont wanna waste another moment  
in saying things we never meant to say

And I Take it just a little bit  
I, hold my breath and count to ten  
I, I've been waiting for a chance to let you in

If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
If I just breathe

Well it's all so overrated  
In not saying how you feel  
So you end up watching chances fade  
And wondering what's real

And I Give you just a little time  
I, Wonder if you realize  
I've been waiting till I see it in your eyes

If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe,  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
If I just breathe  
Breathe

So I whisper in the dark,  
Hoping you hear me  
Do you hear me?

If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe,  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
Everything is alright if i just breathe... breathe

I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain." As soon as they finished the crowd was cheering and screaming for them on their good job.

"That was the Thunder Brothers ladies and gentlemen!!!!!!!" The announcer said as the Thunder Brothers left the stage and to the back. "Alright ladies and gentlemen that's the end of round 2 and it's also time to cast in your votes. Remember your votes determine who stays and who goes so cast your votes and stay tuned for round 3!"

BlueMoon Goddess: Well that's it ladies and gentlemen. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you again very soon!


	6. Round 3

Chapter 6: Round 3

"Were back and the judges have tallied up the votes. And the next group that will be eliminated is…Scared for Life! Sorry guys but you have been eliminated." The announcer said, as the group walked off the stage with one of them crying.

"And now I give you Reincarnation!!!!" The group came out and everyone was cheering and such for the group as they started to play their instruments and Naraku started to sing.

"Whether long range weapon or suicide bomber  
Wicked mind is a weapon of mass destruction  
Whether you're soaraway sun or BBC 1  
Disinformation is a weapon of mass destruc  
You could a Caucasian or a poor Asian  
Racism is a weapon of mass destruction  
Whether inflation or globalization  
Fear is a weapon of mass destruction  
My dad came into my room holding his hat  
I knew he was leaving,  
he sat on my bed told me some facts, son.  
I have a duty, calling on me  
You and your sister be brave my little soldier  
And don't forget all I told ya  
Your the mister of the house now remember this  
And when you wake up in the morning give ya momma a kiss  
Then I had to say goodbye

In the morning woke momma with a kiss on each eyelid,  
Even though I'm only a kid  
Certain things can't be hid  
Momma grabbed me  
Held me like I was made of gold  
But left her inner stories untold  
I said, momma it will be alright   
When daddy comes home, tonight

Whether long range weapon or suicide bomber  
Wicked mind is a weapon of mass destruction  
Whether you're soar away sun or BBC 1  
Disinformation is a weapon of mass destruc  
You could a Caucasian or a poor Asian  
Racism is a weapon of mass destruction  
Whether inflation or globalization  
Fear is a weapon of mass destruction

Whether Halliburton or Enron or anyone  
Greed is a weapon of mass destruction

We need to find courage, overcome  
Inaction is a weapon of mass destruction  
Inaction is a weapon of mass destruction  
Inaction is a weapon of mass destruction

My story stops here, lets be clear  
This scenario is happening everywhere  
And you ain't going to nirvana or farvana  
You're coming right back here to live out your karma  
With even more drama than previously, seriously  
Just how many centuries have we been   
waiting for someone else to make us free  
And we refuse to see  
That people overseas suffer just like we  
Bad leadership and ego's unfettered and free  
Who feed one the people they're supposed to lead  
I don't need good people to pray and wait  
For the lord to make it all straight  
There's only now, do it right.  
Cos I don't want your daddy, leaving home tonight

Whether long range weapon or suicide bomber  
Wicked mind is a weapon of mass destruction  
Whether you're soar away sun or BBC 1  
Disinformation is a weapon of mass destruc  
You could a Caucasian or a poor Asian  
Racism is a weapon of mass destruction  
Whether inflation or globalization  
Fear is a weapon of mass destruction

Whether Halliburton or Enron or anyone  
Greed is a weapon of mass destruction

We need to find courage, overcome  
Inaction is a weapon of mass destruction  
Inaction is a weapon of mass destruction  
Inaction is a weapon of mass destruction." After they finished they left the stage with the crowd screaming and clapping.

"That was Reincarnation ladies and gentlemen! Now may I present to you our next band Angelz Fantasy!" The announcer said, as Kagome and her band came out and got into their places. Once in place and the band started to play Kagome started to sing.

"Here's the thing we started off friends

It was cool but it was all pretend

Yeah yeah

Since you've been gone

You dedicated you took the time

Wasn't long till I called you mine

Yeah Yeah

Since you've been gone

And all you'd ever hear me say

Is how I pictured me with you

That's all you'd ever hear me say

But since you've been gone

I can breathe for the first time

Im so movin on

Yeah yeah

Thanks to you

Now I get

What I want

Since you've been gone

How can I put it? you put me on

I even fell for that stupid love song

Yeah yeah

Since you've been gone

How come I'd never hear you say

I just wanna be with you

I guess you never felt that way

But since you've been gone

I can breathe for the first time

Im so movin on

Yeah yeah

Thanks to you

Now I get

I get what I want

Since you've been gone

You had your chance you blew it

Out of sight, out of mind

Shut your mouth I just can't take it

Again and again and again and again

Since you've been gone(Since you've been gone)

I can breathe for the first time

Im so movin on

Yeah yeah

Thanks to you (thanks to you)

Now I get

I get what I want

I can breathe for the first time

Im so movin on

Yeah yeah

Thanks to you (thanks to you)

Now I get (I get)

You should know (you should know)

That I get

I get what I want

Since you've been gone

Since you've been gone

Since you've been gone." The crowd went wild as they finished their song and made their way off the stage.

"That was Angelz Fantasy and boy did they bring the house down went that song. Okay now let's move on to our next band, and our next band is the Pantherz!" The Pantherz then came out and got into their posts as they started to play and the panther with the red hair started to sing.

"I'm like a beggar with no luck

I'm holding signs up

On your street corner stops

Like most you try not to see me

You stare straight ahead

Ignore the responsibility

Excuse me...excuse me Mr.

I've been waiting in line

And I'd like to buy some of your time

I'm very anxious, eager, willing

What's your billing?

So please excuse me Mr.

You've got things all wrong

You make it feel like a crime

So don't confuse me Mr.

I've known you too long

All I need is a little of your time

For most love comes for free

They don't pay the high cost

Of mental custody I'll pay bail for a guarantee

Please make space for me In the time yet to be

Excuse me...excuse me Mr.

I've been waiting in line

And I'd like to buy

Some of your time

I've been saving up my life

What's your price?

So please excuse me Mr.

You've got things all wrong

You make it feel like a crime

So don't confuse me Mr.

I've known you too long

All I need is a little of your time

What should I do

I'm about to crack

And there's a force

That comes over me

It's almost as if I'm tied to the tracks

And I'm waiting for him

To rescue me

The funny thing is

He's not going to come

He's not going to find me This is a matter of fact

The desire you lack

This is the way I guess it has to be...

A little of your time

I need a little of your time

Please, a little of your time…yeah

So please excuse me Mr.

You've got things all wrong

You make it feel like a crime

So don't confuse me Mr.

I've known you too long

All I need is a little of your time

I'm in line to buy time

I'm in line to buy time."

"That was the Pantherz ladies and gentlemen! Now for our next band we have the fantastic Band of Seven!." The announcer said, as the Band of Seven made it's way to the stage. Once they were in place and the band started to play Bankotsu started to sing.

Bankotsu: Slow it down some  
No split clown  
Bum, your old hit sound dumb  
Hold it now, crown 'im  
Where you found them at  
Got 'em 'round town  
Coulda drowned in it  
Woulda floated bloated  
Voted sugar coated  
Loaded hip shooter  
Draw for the poor  
Free coffee at the banks  
Hit through the straw  
None more for me, thanks  
That blanks the raw  
That dang sure stank lit  
Sank passed the pit for more hardcore prank spit  
Crank it on blast  
Roll past front street  
Blew the whole spot  
Like some old ass with skunk meat  
These kids is too fast  
Juiced off a junk treat  
Who could get looser off a crunk or a funk beat?

Jukotsu: Something's starting today  
Where did he go? why you wanted to be?  
Well you know, november has come  
When it's gone away..

Something's starting today  
Where did he go? why you wanted to be?  
Well you know, november has come  
When it's gone away..

Bankotsu: (baha) Can you dig it like a spigot  
My guess is yes you can like, can I kick it? wicked  
Liquor shot  
If u happy and u know it  
As you clap your hands to the thick snot of a poet flow it  
Broke a pen and i'm in cope hymen  
Dope or rhymin all worth it then  
The hope diamond  
Required off the blackmarket  
Or wire tappin  
Couldn't target a jar of spit  
The rapid fire spark lit  
zzzzt!  
A rapper bug zapper  
And it don't matter after if they's a thug or a dapper.  
Plug yer trap or it's maximum exposure  
The beast got family in numbers asking 'em for closure  
Aw, send 'em a gun an tell em clean it  
Then go get the nun who said her son didn't mean it  
She wore a filled-in thong  
A billabong  
And said, nah, fo'realla  
The Villain on a Gorilla jawn?

Jukotsu: Something's starting today  
Where did he go? why you wanted to be?  
Well you know, november has come  
When it's gone away..

Something's starting today  
Where did he go? why you wanted to be?  
Well you know, november has come  
When it's gone away…it's gone away." After they finished the song the crowd went crazy from the performance as they left the stage.

"All right that was the Band of Seven ladies and gentlemen and next up is Demons Seed!" The announcer said, as Inuyasha and the rest of the members made it on the stage. Once the music started playing Inuyasha started singing.

"This is who I am

and this is what I like

GC, Sum and Blink and Mxpx rocking my room

if your looking for me

I'll be at the show

I could never find a better place to go

Until the day I die I promise I won't change

so you better give up

I don't wanna be told to grow up

and I don't wanna change

I just wanna have fun

I don't wanna be told to grow up

and I don't wanna change

so you better give up

cause I'm not gonna change

I don't wanna grow up

I like to stay up late

spend hours on the phone

hanging out with all my friends

and never being at home

I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone

I'm immature but I will stay this way forever

Until the day I die I promise I won't change

so you better give up

I don't wanna be told to grow up

and I don't wanna change

I just wanna have fun

I don't wanna be told to grow up

and I don't wanna change

so you better give up

cause I'm not gonna change

I don't wanna grow up

I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)

I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)

I don't wanna be told to grow up

and I don't wanna change

I just wanna have fun

I don't wanna be told to grow up

and I don't wanna change

so you better give up

I don't wanna be told to grow up

and I don't wanna change

I just wanna have fun

I don't wanna be told to grow up

And I don't want to change

So you better give up

No I don't want to change

So you better give up

Cause I'm not gonna change

I don't wanna grow up!" Once they finished their song they left stage with the crowd going wild from their performance.

"Give it up Demons Seed!" The announcer said, as the crowd screamed for them and for the job well done. "Alright guys now let's give it up for the Thunder Brothers!" The crowd went crazy again as the Thunder Brothers came out and got in their places. When they started up their instruments Souten began to sing.

"I was six years old  
When my parents went away  
I was stuck inside a broken life  
I couldn't wish away  
She was beautiful  
She had everything and more  
And my escape was hiding out and running for the door

Somebody listen please  
It used to be so hard being me  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
My chains are finally free  
Don't feel sorry for me

All the days collided  
One less perfect than the next  
I was stuck inside someone else's life and always second best  
Oh, I love you now 'cause now I realize  
That it's safe outside to come alive in my identity

So if you're listening  
There's so much more to me you haven't seen  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
Then I can finally see  
Don't feel sorry for me-

Mother, sister, father, sister, mother  
Everything's cool now  
Mother, sister, father, sister, mother  
Everything's cool now  
Oh, my life is good  
I've got more than anyone should  
Oh, my life is good  
And the past is in the past

I was living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
I'm living in a new day  
I'm living it for me  
And now that I am wide awake  
Then I can finally see  
Don't feel sorry for me  
Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me  
Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me

Living in, living in, living in the shadow  
Living in, living in, living in a new day."

"That was the Thunder Brothers ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer said, as the Thunder Brothers left the stage without having the crowd going wild for them. "Alright now this concludes the end of round 3, so vote for the band you want to see go on to the next round and stay tuned for round 4!"

BlueMoon Goddess: Sorry it was so short, but don't worry the next chapter will be longer and have more meaning to it. But please R&R for this story!


	7. Round 4 and a few surprises more

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the songs in this chapter.

Chapter 7: Round 4 and a few surprises more

"All right ladies and gentlemen the judges have tallied up your votes and the next band to be eliminated is…..Web Spider! Sorry guys but you have been eliminated." The announcer said as the group made their way off the stage. "And now let's get on with the beginning of round 4! First up for the beginning of the round is The Pantherz!!!!!!!" The announcer yelled as the crowd went wild and the band made there way onto the stage and into their positions. Once they started playing the panther with red hair started singing.

"Now, don't just walk away  
Pretending everything's ok  
And you don't care about me  
And I know there's just no use  
When all your lies become your truths and I don't care... yeah, yeah, yeah

Could you look me in the eye  
And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?

You took all there was to take,  
And left me with an empty plate  
And you don't care about it, yeah.  
And I am givin' up this game  
I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care, yeah, yeah yeah,

Could you look me in the eye?  
And tell me that you're happy now, oohh oohhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now? yeah, yeah, yeah.

Do you really have everything you want?  
You can't ever give somethin' you ain't got  
You can't run away from yourself

Could you look me in the eye?  
and tell me that you're happy now, yeah, yeah  
come on, tell it to my face or have i been replaced,  
are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
are you happy now?

Would you look me in the eye?  
Could you look me in the eye?  
I've had all that I can take  
I'm not about to break  
Cause I'm happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Are you happy now?" After she sang the band made it off the stage with the crowd cheering for them.

"That was the Pantherz ladies and gentlemen!!!!!" The announcer said as the crowd went wild. Up next we have the marvelous Demons Seed!!!!!!!" The band made it onto the stage and played their instruments as Inuyasha started to sing.

"Summer don't know me no more  
Eager man, that's all

Summer don't know me  
He just let me love in my sea  
Cause I do know, Lord,  
from you that  
Just died, yeah

I saw that day,  
Lost my mind  
Lord, I'll find  
Maybe in time  
You'll want to be mine

Don't stop the buck when it comes  
It's the dawn, you'll see

Money won't get there  
Ten years passed tonight  
You'll flee

If you do that,  
I'll be some  
To find you

I saw that day,  
Lost my mind  
Lord, I'll find  
Maybe in time  
You'll want to be mine

I saw that day,  
Lost my mind  
Lord, I'll find  
Maybe in time  
You'll want to be mine  
Maybe in time  
You'll want to be mine  
Maybe in time  
You'll want to be mine." As they finished singing their song they made their way off the stage and back to their dressing room.

"Let's give another round for Demons Seed!" The announcer said as the crowd went crazy from their performance. "Of all the songs they have that is one of the songs that I personally love. Alright now let's give it up for the ladies of the heavens, Angelz Fantasy!" The announcer said as Angelz Fantasy made it onto the stage. Once in their places and the music started Kagome began singing.

"I watched the walls around me crumble  
But its not like I won't build them up again  
So here's your last chance for redemption  
So take it while it lasts because it will end  
And my tears are turning into time I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye

I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you I dream about you honestly  
Tell me that its over  
Because if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It wont be right if were not in it together  
Tell me that it's over

And I'll be the first to go  
Don't want to be the last to know

I won't be the one to chase you  
But at the same time you're the heart that I call home  
I'm always stuck with these emotions  
And the more I try to feel the less I'm whole  
My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye

I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you I dream about you honestly  
Tell me that its over  
Because if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It wont be right if were not in it together  
Tell me that it's over

And I'll be the first to go  
Don't want to be the last to know

My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye

I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you I dream about you honestly  
Tell me that its over  
Because if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It wont be right if were not in it together  
Tell me that it's over

And I'll be the first to go  
Don't want to be the last to know

Tell me that it's over  
Over  
Honestly tell me  
Honestly tell me  
Don't tell me that its over  
Don't tell me that its over.." The crowd went crazy from that song as they made their way off the stage and to their dressing room also.

"Whoa that was a big one ladies and gentlemen, let's give it up for Angelz Fantasy again!" The crowd went crazy from and applauded again from the song. Back in their dressing room Kagome and her band were all relaxing and happy from the crowds applaud.

"Wow they really liked that song." Rin said taking a bottled water out of the mini fridge they had in their room.

"Well it was the fifth most hottest song we came out with from our first album." Kagome said laying on the couch watching the next band out on stage, which by the way was the Reincarnations. Just then they heard a knock on their door.

"Who could that be?" Sango asked.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Kagome said as she went to the door to open it. When she opened it she squealed making the rest of the group turn around to see what was wrong.

"Rin what's wrong?" Ayame asked worried.

"Nothings wrong, my boyfriend and his group showed up is all."

'WHAT?!' Kagome thought a bit angrily. She didn't want to face Inuyasha, at least not yet.

"Well don't just let them stand there Rin. Invite them inside." Sango said.

"Oh right! Come on in guys." Rin said letting Sesshomaru, Koga, and Inuyasha inside their dressing room. (Miroku went back to the dressing room to prepare for the next round.)

"Wow your room looks really nice better than ours." Koga said looking at the stuff they have in their room.

"Why thanks, I picked most the decorating out myself on this room." Ayame said.

"You did the room yourself?" Koga asked her amazed.

"Oh yeah I did most of the rooms here myself. Not only am I a guitar player but before I made it in show business I used to decorate and remodel famous peoples houses. I still do that when I have the spare time."

"Wow your pretty amazing. Say why don't you and me go somewhere when we get our next performance break and just go to a restaurant or something." Koga said slightly nervous. Usually he's a lot confident in asking woman out but this one must really have an effect on him.

"I would like that. We can start now by chilling over by the corner and just talk for awhile."

"Sure." Koga said as he and Ayame went over to the couch in the corner and started a little conversation. Now for Kagome and Inuyasha, they just looked at each other in surprise and not a word to each other.

" Inuyasha?" Kagome said surprised to see him.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha said in that manly voice of his. She couldn't take it she just couldn't look at his face now. The same face that hurt her so long ago. Kagome got up from the couch and ran out the door.

"Kagome!" Rin called out as she was about to go but Sesshomaru stopped her. "Sesshomaru she needs someone right now." She said a bit upset.

"I think it'll be best if Inuyasha goes after her. Besides he needs to talk to her anyway." Sesshomaru said looking at his brother and giving him the sign to go ahead. Inuyasha understanding went out the door and followed her.

'I just hope that she forgives you for what you did little brother.' Sesshomaru thought. Kagome ran into the halls until she was backstage seeing a good view of the stage.

"Let's give it up for the Reincarnations!" She heard the announcer say as the band made their way to the stage and getting in their places. When they were ready Kikyo started singing.

"She eyes me like a pisces when I am weak  
I've been locked inside your Heart-Shaped box for weeks  
I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap  
I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black

Hey! Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Hey! Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Your advice

Man-eating orchids forgive no one just yet  
Cut myself on angel hair and baby's breath  
Broken hymen of your highness I'm left black  
Throw down your umbilical noose so I can climb right back

Hey! Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Hey! Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice

Your advice  
Your advice  
Your advice." When they finished they made there way off the stage and to the back.

"Kagome!" A voice called out to hear reaching her. She turned around to see Inuyasha and before she could leave again he grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving.

"Kagome I just want to talk to you." He said putting a firm grip on her arm but not enough to hurt her.

"Well I don't want to talk to you Inuyasha. Now let go of me." Kagome said trying to get his hands off of her arm.

"Not until I talk to you."

"What else could you say to me after what you did to me a few years ago." Kagome said tears starting to form in her eyes as she was remembering what he did to her.

"Kagome…you know I didn't mean to hurt you or anything"

"But you did Inuyasha! In the end you broke my heart from the shit you put me through." Kagome was so mad now she just wanted to break down and cry. But somehow she couldn't.

"Kagome I…I didn't"

"Well, well, well, Inuyasha I haven't seen you for awhile." Kikyo said as she made her way to him and Kagome.

"What the hell do you want Kikyo?" Kagome said angrily. The last person she wanted to see right now was her.

"I just wanted to say hi to Inuyasha. After all we he did cheat on you with me and all the times he couldn't come through for you was because he was with me." Kikyo said giving her a evil smirk knowing deep down that this was hurting her. Kagome just wanted to punch that cold-hearted bitch in the face but she just didn't have the strength to do. So she just ran from the two of them and went back to her dressing room. Letting the tears fall down on the way.

"Kagome!'" Inuyasha called out about to run after her but was grabbed by Kikyo stopping him in his tracks.

"Oh let her go Inuyasha. Besides you have me remember."

"Screw you Kikyo! I don't' know what the hell I was thinking cheating on Kagome with you." He said angrily

"Because you got tired of being with a bore and decided to get with someone who was much more fun then her." Kikyo said trying to come closer to him until he pushed her away.

"What ever happened back then between us is over now Kikyo. Cause now I'm going to make amends with Kagome and where going to start over and continue our plans we made along time ago." Inuyasha said as he left going after Kagome leaving Kikyo standing there.

"That's where you're wrong Inuyasha. For she won't ever forgive you for what you did and when she doesn't you'll be all mine." Kikyo said.

"The next group up is the Band of Seven!!!!!!" She heard the announcer say as they made their way to the stage and her going back to her dressing room with the rest of her fellow band members. When the Band of Seven was ready, Bankotsu started to sing.

"Educated  
With money  
He's well dressed  
Not funny  
And not much to say in  
Most conversations  
But he'll put the bill in  
All situations  
Cause he pays for everything

Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny

Paper  
Or plastic  
Don't matter  
She'll have it  
Vacations  
And shopping sprees  
These are a few  
Of her favorite things  
She'll get what she wants  
If she's willing to please  
His type of girl  
Always comes with a fee  
Hey, now, there's nothing for free

Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny  
And these girls like these boys like these boys like these girls  
The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money

Let's go!  
Eh, eh!

Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny  
And these girls like these boys like these boys like these girls  
The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money

All of these boys, yeah and all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world  
All of these boys, yeah and all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world  
All of these boys, yeah and all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world  
All of these boys, yeah and all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world." When they finished the crowd was going crazy from their performance.

"That was the Band of Seven ladies and gentlemen! Now let's give it up the Thunder Brothers!!!!!" The announcer said as they made their onto the stage and started to play.

"Hey!

Ready for the big time, ready for the small  
Whatever's comin' to me, I'll be ready for it all  
Sometimes it ain't easy, sometimes its not polite  
Some days I don't get it, some days I get it right

It's in my heart, it's in my head  
Thats what i said

Hey Boys are you ready for the shock  
I'm living proof, the girls can rock  
Spread the news around every single block  
Hey boys, the girl can rock

Standin' in the spotlight workin' up a sweat  
Givin' all i got and lovin' what i get  
I can't hold back what i feel inside  
and if i make you nervous, you better step aside

It's in my heart, it's in my head  
Thats what i said

Hey Boys are you ready for the shock  
I'm living proof, the girls can rock  
Spread the news around every single block  
Hey boys, the girl can rock

The girl can rock  
Don't say maybe or call me 'baby'  
I ain't crazy at all

It's in my heart, it's in my head  
Thats what i said

Hey Boys are you ready for the shock  
I'm living proof, the girls can rock  
Spread the news around every single block  
Hey boys, the girl can rock

It's in my heart, it's in my head  
Thats what i said

Hey Boys are you ready for the shock  
I'm living proof, the girls can rock  
Spread the news around every single block  
Hey boys, the girl can rock

I'm gonna live it up  
I'll never give it up  
I'm gonna spread the news around the block  
It ain't no shock...the girl can rock

I'm gonna live it up   
I'll never give it up  
I'm gonna spread the news around the block  
It ain't no shock...the girl can rock

I'm gonna live it up   
I'll never give it up  
I'm gonna spread the news around the block  
It ain't no shock...the girl can rock

Yeah, Rock!"

"Let's give it up the Thunder Brothers!!!!!!" The announcer said as the crowd applauded for them as they made there way off the stage and to the back. "This is the end of round four ladies and gentlemen! Three more rounds and it's off to the finals, so cast in those votes and get ready as we move onto to round five!"

BlueMoon Goddess: Well now you know why Kagome hates Inuyasha, and in the next you'll get more info on why. Also I won't be able to update for awhile because I have exams next week and I won't be updating in two weeks, so I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also the songs in this chapter were called 'A girl can rock' by Hilary Duff, 'Girls and Boys' by Good Charlotte, 'El Manna' by Gorillaz, 'Are you happy now' by Michelle Branch, 'Over' by Lindsay Lohan, and 'Heart shaped box(I think that's what it's called) by Evanescence.


	8. Round 5

BlueMoon Goddess: I'm sorry I haven't been updating so fast but I had writers block for this chapter and I couldn't figure out what to write next and even think of a good chapter title, also I had to study for my exams and didn't write anything then. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or the songs used in this fic.

Chapter 8: Round 5, sometimes you're love for him just can't hide.

"The judges have tallied up your votes and the next band to be eliminated is….Inhuman Souls!!!!!! Awwww to bad guys, but you are out of this competition. Now back to the competition, let's give it up for…Reincarnation!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The announcer guy said, as the crowd went wild as Reincarnation came up to the stage and begin to play and Kikyo began to sing.

"Aaaaaaaahh paper flowers

Aaaaaaaaahh paper flowers

I linger in the doorway

Of alarm clock screaming

Monsters calling my name

Let me stay

Where the wind will whisper to me

Where the raindrops

As they're falling tell a story

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me

Don't say I'm out of touch

With this rampant chaos-your reality

I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge

The nightmare I built my own world to escape

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming

Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights

Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming

The goddess of imaginary light

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me

Aaaaaaaaahh paper flowers

Aaaaaaaaahh paper flowers."

"Wasn't that good ladies and gentlemen, let's give it up to them one more time!" The announcer said, as the audience went crazy for them. "And now let's give it up for our next the Panterz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The announcer said, as the group mad their way to the stage and the girl with the red hair started to sing.

"It's been three days  
You come around here like you know me  
Your stuff at my place  
Next thing you know, you'll be using my toothpaste  
Step up, sit down  
Get ready, let me tell you who's the boss now  
Stay here, get out  
Everytime i turn around you're in my face

Don't care where you think you've been, and how you're getting over  
If you think you've got me down  
Just wait it gets much colder

Here I am,  
As perfect as i'm ever gonna be  
You'll see  
Love me for me  
Stick around,  
I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave  
You'll see  
Love me for me

Shut up, come back  
No I didn't really mean to say that  
I'm mixed up, so what  
Yea you want me so you're messed up too  
I love you, I hate you  
If you only knew what i've been through

My head is spinnin'  
But my heart is in the right place  
Sometimes it has to have it's self a little earthquake

Here I am,  
As perfect as i'm ever gonna be  
You'll see  
Love me for me  
Stick around,  
I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave  
You'll see  
Love me for me

I've been waiting all my life  
To finally find you  
Just so i can push you away  
And when youre crawlin over broken glass to get to me  
That's when i'll let you stay

Oh, here I am  
As perfect as i'm ever gonna be  
You'll see  
Love me for me  
Stick around,  
I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave  
You'll see  
Love me for me  
Love me for me

Whoa, here I am  
As perfect as i'm ever gonna be  
You'll see  
Love me for me  
Stick around,  
I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave  
You'll see  
Love me for me." Once she stopped singing the audience went wild by their performance as the band left the stage.

"Let's give it up to the Panterz again ladies and gentlemen!!!!!!" The announcer said toward the crowd. "And now let's give a nice warm welcome to the THUNDER BROTHERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Take the world  
Shaking; stirring  
That's what I've goin' on  
I throw my cares up in the air  
And I don't think they're comin' down  
Yeah, I love how it feels right now

This is the life! Hold on tight!  
And this is the dream  
It's all I need!  
You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time, yeah  
I'm still getting it right  
This is the Life

Takin' in a whole new sea  
Swimming with a new crowd (crowd)  
Breakin' down the old four walls  
And building them up from the ground  
I love how it feels right now

This is the life! (life!)  
Hold on tight! (hold on, hold on!)  
And this is the dream! (dream!)  
It's all I need! (hold on!)  
You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time yeah.  
And I'm still getting it right  
This is the life

Gonna follow my own lead, yeah!  
Kick back and feel the breeze!  
Nothing but the blue sky!  
As far as I can see!

This is the life  
Hold on tight!  
And this is the dream!  
It's all I need!  
You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time, yeah  
I'm still getting it right

This is the life! (life! Yeah!)  
Hold on tight! (hold on, hold on!)  
And this is the dream! (dream!)  
It's all I need! (hold on!)  
You never know where you'll find  
And I'm gonna take my time yeah  
I'm still getting it right  
This is the Life." After Souten finished the song, the audience went crazy for them as they left the stage. Back stage Angelz Fantasy was getting ready to go on soon.

"So we all know what song we're singing next right?" Kagome asked them.

"Yeah." Ayame, Rin, and Sango said to her, as they were also preparing to go on soon.

"So Kagome, how do you know Inuyasha?" Rin asked her.

"What, what makes you think that I know that guy?" Kagome said to her, acting like she didn't know what Rin was talking about.

"Oh come on Kagome I know you know who he is, especially since he knows who you are. And by the way you ran out of the dressing room when they came to ours seems like you two had something going on in the past." Rin told her.

"Uhhh…well…hey did they call us to go on stage yet? Cause I think we should get going." Kagome said, standing up, put was pulled to sit back down by Ayame.

"Don't try to change the subject Kagome. Now c'mon and answer Rin's question." Ayame said to her.

"Look it's not a big deal or anything of how I know him. Besides it wasn't serious or anything of that nature, so let's just let it go okay." Kagome said a bit irritated.

"Yeah sure, whatever Kagome, you better come up with a reason in the next 20 seconds." Sango said, very interested about how she knows the leader of the other band herself.

"Well uh…." Kagome stuttered.

"Angelz Fantasy, you guys are on in 5." A stage hand said, then leaving the room.

"Looks like we head on stage now, so let's go ladies." Kagome said, as she made her way out the door.

"You're lucky Kagome, but as soon as were done, you better tell us everything." Rin said.

"Fine, fine, whatever, let's just get out on stage okay." Kagome said.

"And now may I bring to the stage the one and only…Angelz Fantasy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1" The announcer aid, as the girls made their way onto the stage and the crowd was applauding them on in frenzy. After they got in their places, Kagome started to sing.

"She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel."

"That was Angelz Fantasy ladies and gentlemen, and must I say that was an excellent song they picked to sing their folks." The announcer said, as the group left the stage. Backstage, Angelz Fantasy was back in there dressing room asking Kagome so many questions about the little incident earlier.

"Ok Kagome we're done performing so you better start talking." Rin exclaimed.

"Yeah, tell us how you and Inuyasha know each other." Ayame said, backing up Rin. Kagome gave out an irritated sigh. She really didn't want to tell her friends the situation about her knowing Inuyasha. But she'd to tell them eventually or they'll bug the hell out of her all day for not telling them.

"Inuyasha and I used to go out a few years ago." Kagome said in a heavy sigh.

"WHAT!?" Kagome's friends exclaimed in union and surprised.

"You dated him a few years ago?" Ayame asked.

"Well…"

"Is there something else we should know?" Rin asked. There was something else Kagome wasn't mentioning.

"Well uh…HEY look the next group is up!" Kagome said, as they all turned their attention to the TV to see the next group perform.

"And now ladies and gentlemen next up are the Band of Seven!!!!" The announcer said, as the crowd went crazy as the Band of the Seven started their song.

"Your gonna miss me miss me when I'm gone  
Your gonna miss me miss me when I'm gone  
Can't you see there's something wrong  
Gonna miss me miss me when I'm gone

On a night just like tonight  
Below my window pussies fight  
I'm gonna be so far away  
Exactly like you are today  
You must have thought you really scored  
'Cause we're the Angel and the Jerk  
You know I love to be ignored  
Just take for granted all my work

Your gonna miss me miss me when I'm gone  
Your gonna miss me miss me when I'm gone  
Can't you see there's something wrong  
Your Gonna miss me miss me when I'm gone

Look at me......  
Who do you see?.....  
Am I a mirror to your moods...?

Today's the day......  
I break away.....  
I'm pulling on my walking boots

Your gonna miss me miss me when I'm gone  
Your gonna miss me miss me when I'm gone  
Wake up, stupid! something's wrong  
Gonna miss me miss me when I'm gone

I always hope you'd be the one  
That's gonna meet me eye-to-eye  
I must be brighter than the sun  
Or else you've gone completely shy  
Am I handy poltergeist?  
By day a busy little elf  
A saint to rival Jesus Christ  
You'd better feed and clothe yourself

Your gonna miss me miss me..." When they finished they're song the crowd went crazy as they then made their way backstage.

"Let's give it up again for the BAND OF SEVEN!!" The announcer said, having the crowd going crazy once again.

"Ok Kagome their done, now no more interruptions and tell us what else there was between you and Inuyasha." Rin said.

"Ok, ok, ok, fine I'll tell you." Kagome said irritated. "Not only did Inuyasha and I dated but we used to be engaged as well."

"WHAT!?" They all said in exclamation, again.

"Hold up wait a minute! So you're telling me that not only you know and dated him…but you were ENGAGED to him!" Rin said.

"Yep." Kagome said.

"Ok so you guys were engaged a few years back, so what happened to the two of you to break of the engagement?" Sango said.

"Yeah what happened?" Ayame chimed in.

"Look you guys, I already told you how I knew him and that was all I was pressured to ask so can we please leave it at that." Kagome said, trying not to let tears fall.

"You guys she's right, we DID only asked her how she knew him. If she doesn't want to tell us why they ended the relationship then she doesn't." Sango said, backing up her friend. Sure she was curious and wanted to know why Kagome and Inuyasha broke up too, but she could tell that telling what happened is making it hard on Kagome and very upset.

"Yeah but…"

"No buts Rin, leave it her alone and when Kagome's ready she'll tell us." Sango cutting Rin off replied.

"Thanks Sango, I appreciate it." Kagome said, standing up and heading for the door.

"And where are you going?" Rin asked.

"I'm going back to the hotel a bit early to just chill in the hot tubs." Kagome said, as she headed out of the door. 'I just can't tell them what happened, even now when I think about it I still feel like my heart is breaking.' Kagome thought, replaying the event like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Kagome was hurrying up the stairs to the condo her and Inuyasha shared together for the past few months. Since they were getting married next year, they figured why not live together to see how it'll be later on in the marriage. She finally reached the door to her condo and started rummaging for her keys until she finally found them. After she unlocked the door she stepped inside and shut and locked the door behind her._

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome called out as she hanged up her coat and put her keys in the basket on the table next to the door. She stepped through the hallway and started to move towards their room. "Yash I've got some wonderful ne…." She was cut off when she opened the door to a creak to see Inuyasha sitting on the edge of the bed with Kikyo sitting on his lap and them kissing passionately._

_Shutting the door quickly before they noticed her, Kagome then leaned her whole body against the wall. 'I-I can't believe it…after all this time…'_

_Kagome couldn't take it anymore! She got up from against the wall and ran towards the front door before looking back down the hallway towards her and Inuyasha's bedroom and letting the tears roll freely down her face._

"_How could you Inuyasha." She said sadly. She then went out the front door and slammed it shut._

_End of Flashback_

'Even to this day I feel like crying when I keep thinking about it.' Kagome thought sadly. And of course after that day she never saw Inuyasha again… until now that is. On her way out she stopped by the stage to see the next performance.

"And now ladies and gentlemen may I present to you DEMONS SEED!!!" The announcer exclaimed as Demon Seed began playing their instruments and Inuyasha started to sing.

"Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:  
"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."

I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of...

Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne  
Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne

I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

Again...

I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

Again..." As they finished the crowd was applauding as the group made their way off the stages.

"Let's give it up again for Demons Seed!" The announcer said through the mike.

'Got to admit though…he does sing pretty damn good.' Kagome thought as she made her way to the exit.

"Kagome?" A voice called out to her, making her stop in her tracks.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, not turning around to look at him.

"Look Kags I just wanted…"

"Don't call me that!" Kagome said, clenching her fists tightly and turning to meet Inuyasha's face. "You have no right to call me by that name anymore."

"But you used to love it when I called you that."

"Key word _used to, _quite frankly after you cheated on me with that pale-faced whore! So whatever you have to say to me, I don't want to hear it!" Kagome yelled at him then stormed right out of the building.

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha called out and was about to chase after her but decided against it. 'Damn it! If I wasn't such an asshole then we would've been married by now.' He knew he messed up when he cheated on her with Kikyo and he regrets it dearly now. It was then and there that he decided that no matter what it took, he'll get Kagome back!

'I gotta make Kagome see that I still care for her and never stopped. This time…I'm gonna get her back.' Inuyasha thought clenching his fist in determination. Last time he didn't fight for her when she ran away, but this time…he's gonna fight and he's not gonna let her run away again.

"Well that's it folks the end of Round five! And now we're going to take a little break for a few days for our band members and for you folks to enjoy your time here and then it'll be the start of the first round of the finals!" The announcer said, having the crowd screaming and cheering.

BlueMoon Goddess: Well there you have it guys and next chapter is the start of the finals, yeah!!! And now all of you know why Kagome left Inuyasha years back, but don't worry our fellow bands are taking a break from the competition and that'll give Inuyasha enough time to win Kagome back. And as for everybody else…well let's just say Inuyasha and Kagome aren't the only one that's gonna get together in this fic. And before I forget, the songs in this fic were 'Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride, "Imaginary" by Evanescence, "Love Me For Me" by Ashlee Simpson, "The Angel and the Jerk" by Green Day, and "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" By Panic! At the Disco, until next time!


End file.
